Jafar's Dark Horsemen
The Dark Horsemen of Jafar are a species of flying calvary, who, in fact, they are the disguise of the genie, Jafar. They help Abis Mal to capture the Sultan, imprisoning him to the Dungeons of Agrabah, and help Aladdin, rescuing him from a waterfall, so that they will lead him to his sentence, framing him for the murder of the Sultan. The Dark Horsemen appear as secondary players in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Interfering in the Battle of France During the events of the Battle in France, Jafar, in the guise of the Dark Horsemen, along with Abis Mal, interfer in the battle, between the forces of Frollo and Ruber. Just as the Griffin was ready to attack the thieves, the leader of the Horsemen, blasts the Griffin, with his magic powers, igniting the beast. At the same time, Abis Mal kicks Tyler, destroying the last bottle of immortality potions. The Horsemen then vanquished, as Jafar assumes his real form in the last events of the war, to confront his last enemies, that might be a threat to him, in case of Jafar, Rasputin. Disney Villains War 2 The Battle in Agrabah When Jafar lays a full invasion in Agrabah, to reclaim it from Prince Phobos, he takes the form of the Dark Horsemen, in the beginning of the battle, so that he will ambush Phobos's forces. The Horsemen, along with Abis Mal begin their fight over the forces of Phobos, by taking out first some of Prince Phobos soldiers, and possible Raythor. Gargoyle then makes a stand against the Dark Horsemen, only to be to knocked off by the leader of the horsemen's powers. Jafar then takes his real form, to deal with Gargoyle and the rest of Prince Phobos's army, causing the Dark Horsemen to vanquish. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Attacking the Chinese Imperial Army Jafar instructs Abis Mal to deal with any heroes that might be a threat to them. They come across the Chinese Imperial Army, led by Li Shang. Jafar then assumes the form of the Dark Horsemen to fight off the soldiers. With Abis Mal kicking Shang out of his horse, the rest of the horsemen thieves charge at the Imperial Army . The leader of the horsemen, then, blasts at one cargo, nearly killing Mushu and Cri-Kee, who were inside of the cargo. The leader of the thieves, then, fires at Mulan, one of the soldiers of the Imperial Army, causing to fall from her horse. Abis Mal then takes advantage and challenges Mulan into a fight, only to be haulted by Mulan's skills. Jafar then takes his real form to deal with Mulan personally, causing the Horsemen to disappear. Heroes Vs Villains War A Fight of Thieves and Dragons Jafar, taking the form of the Dark Horsemen, capture the hero, Peter, while he was hanging with Princess Milisande. However, Carolinus and Gorbash learn of Peter's capture and decide to follow the dark thieves. When he witness Gorbash, running after him, the leader of the horsemen decides to let Peter, causing Gorbash to save Peter instead of chasing the thieves. The leader of the thieves then casts a spell on both Peter and Gorbash, combing Peter's mind and Gorbash body's together. Jafar then resumes his real form, after his mission ends up as a failure, vanquishing the thieves away.Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:Jafar's Alliance in cv vs av Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:1994 introductions Category:Arabs